An Outsider for Life
by AdimentVirage123
Summary: This is my sequel to the loved book the Outsiders. Ponyboy is 16 and there is a new member to the gang. Her name is Coke and Pony boy and her get sent to a home after a the fuzz broke up a rumble. Does Ponyboy fall in love with coke. Please read! :
1. Introduction: Ponyboy Now

Ever since Johnny and Dallas died a couple of years back, the gang and I have been pretty lonely

Ever since Johnny and Dallas died a couple of years back, the gang and I have been pretty lonely. Steve moved in with us after his father him to a military school for boys. He ran away back to us.

We had enough room since Sodapop became old enough to be my guardian; Darry moved away to start his life in the city.

He'd said he'd be back to visit us every now and then, and that was a promise that he intended to keep.

Soda keeps telling me that I look more like Darry everyday; I denied this for I wasn't as hard and cold on people. Soda agrees, but he still says I look like him.

Life for me, Ponyboy Curtis, wasn't getting any easier here on the East Side. For one, the Socs were jumping us even more since Johnny had killed Bob.

On my sixteenth birthday good ol' Two-bit had polished, boxed, and wrapped an old, black, tuff-looking switchblade and said, "I took this from a thrift store, thinking it could replace my old one. It just ain't the same. I don't need this hunk of junk. Here, Ponyboy, you keep it. Believe me, Pony that switch'll scare them Socs straight into Johnny's grave."

That remark made me cry all that night, thinking about Johnny and Dally. Soda asked if I was okay and I told him I wasn't feelin' too hot. He knew I was thinking about Johnny and them.

"Pony, follow me," he whispered in the dark, crawling over me to get out of bed. I followed him to the closet at the back of the hall.

He fiddled around in it and produced a box that looked like it would hold a wedding ring. Soda handed it to me to say, "Dally wanted you to have this when you turned seventeen, but I guess I might as well give it to you now." I opened the box to find a silver hand lighter. It was engraved with a picture of a bucking bull with cowboy on it's back. I turned the lighter over, around in my hand when I spotted a name in the metal. It was Dally's name.

It read Dallas Winston in curvy, fancy letters. I never forgot that night

Hey this is AdimentVirage123 and this is just the beginning of the story. I have about 167pgs. Left in the written version and I ran out of time to type the 2nd chapter. So please bear with me and still read it anyway. Thanks and lots of hugs

AdimentVirage123


	2. Coke

Ol' Two-bit was right, that black-handled switch scared every Soc that tried to jump me

Ol' Two-bit was right, that black-handled switch scared every Soc that tried to jump me. Broken pop bottles would've worked just fine, but Soda said with that switchblade and Dally's silver lighter, I was pretty tuff for sixteen. My hair had grown back after a while and the color returned, I again had the best looking hair in the gang.

A yell from down the street broke through my thoughts. "Hey, greaser."

A greaser girl by the name of Coke walked up to me, her hands stuffed in her pockets of her jeans jacket. Coke was the newest member and the only girl in our group.

I remember when she first joined, she was just a girl living on the streets. Soda caught her trying to steal a Coke from the downtown drugstore; he had asked her what her name was and she told him she didn't have one.

He had brought her to our house so she could have dinner with us. She may have looked thinner than a silk thread, but she ate like a starving horse after a two day run. She stayed with us for a couple of days, then Two-bit took her in and gave her the pet name Coke.

She loved and admired Two-bit like he was her older brother, and Two-bit thought of her as his little sister with an attitude and the smarts to match.

She was about fifteen, I was one year her senior.

"Oh, hey Coke," I called as she approached me. A band-aid was placed on her cheek after she was hurt cat fighting with a Soc broad earlier that morning.

If you saw Coke for the first time, you would've thought she was Soc herself. Her hair was a sandy-blonde color, not black or brown haired like most greaser girls were. Her margarita green eyes danced wildly as she spoke to me.

"Ponyboy, since Steve and Two-bit went to the movies, do you wan to go see Johnny. Maybe you could tell me about him?" she said in a creamy voice.

She was a person that could talk you into anything. If you didn't take the bait the first time, she'd sweet-talk you in a second with a voice like melted Hershey bars.

She had never known Johnny, but had heard a little from Two-bit.

I never wanted to go , because I couldn't bear to see Dally and Johnny's graves sitting side-by-side together in the cemetery, but I had to go see him some time.

Suddenly, a hand touched me on the shoulder.

I jumped.

Hey there it's AdimentVirage123 and sorry I couldn't continue, my hand was cramping, so read it tell me what you think!


End file.
